


[Podfic] Extended Free Skate

by Ailis_Fictive, RsCreighton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Edging, Enthusiastic Concsent, Established Relationship, Feeding, Flogging, Future Fic, Garters, Innuendo, Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Spanking, Vibrators, corsets, hyperventilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Otabek won silver at Worlds. Yuri was going win gold at fucking doming.(Fuck his brain and its fucking innuendos.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Extended Free Skate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962090) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OPALSONG!!!! Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Opalsong, we recorded BDSM porn for you!!!!!!!! And many more!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 xD 
> 
> -coughs- Happy birthday.

Cover Art provided by Ailis_Fictive

| 

## Extended Free Skate

  


**Author:** Opalsong  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & Ailis_Fictive  
  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! On Ice  
  
**Pairing:** Otabek Atlin/Yuri Plisetsky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** THIS CONTAINS A DETAILED VISCERAL DESCRIPTION OF HYPERVENTILATION  <3  
  
**Summary:** Otabek won silver at Worlds. Yuri was going win gold at fucking doming.  
  
(Fuck his brain and its fucking innuendos.)  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/Extended%20Free%20Skate/%5bYoI%5d%20Extended%20Free%20Skate.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9962090) | **Wordcount:** 20420  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/Extended%20Free%20Skate/%5bYoI%5d%20Extended%20Free%20Skate.mp3) | **Size:** 61 MB| **Duration:** 2:12:24  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/Extended%20Free%20Skate/%5bYuri!!!%20On%20Ice%5d%20Extended%20Free%20Skate.m4b) | **Size:** 63 MB| **Duration:** 2:12:24  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
